Juvie
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan gets sent to Juvie again and a lot has changed since he's last been there. He's no longer the toughest guy in Juvie and he finds out the hard way when he meets his new roommate, Mal. one sided Malcan!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan hated this, thanks to his so called 'friend' Kevin letting him take the fall for putting fireworks in the bathrooms at school and starting fires he would now be spending 6 months in this shithole. It would the 3rd time he's been in juvie in the past 2 years.

"You know the routine." the security guard pushed him up against the wall and felt him up. "I knew you'd be back there is no changing a kid like you."

"Bite me." Duncan spit in the guards face.

"Let's go." the guard walked Duncan down the hallway. "It's your usual cell."

"I'm flattered." Duncan laughed. "You even remember my usual cell. Bobby and I always have the most fun at night when we plot about ways to make people miserable."

"Not this time." the guard laughed. "Things have changed since you've been gone."

The guard opened the door to the cell and walked in. It looked exactly the same as the last time he was in it. All the cells looked the same but this one always reminded him of Bobby and all the fun times they shared together here. Bobby was the one who showed Duncan how to make a sharp knife from a rock when he ended up rooming with him. When Duncan stepped in he realized that Bobby's usual posters weren't hanging on the wall.

"Bobby finally got the hell out." The guard laughed. "Duncan, I'd like you to meet your roommate, his name is Malcolm."

The guard slammed the door shut and Duncan sighed. Juvie just wasn't going to be as fun as it usually was. Duncan threw his small amount of belongings they left him keep onto his bed. Malcolm was laying on the top bunk and reading a book. Duncan was sure this guy was really boring.

"Hey Malcolm." Duncan looked up at him. "Name's Duncan. What are you in for?"

"Hey Duncan." Malcolm closed his book. "They call me Mal around here."

"First time in this place?" Duncan smirked. "This is my 3rd time here."

"This is my first time here." Mal laughed. "Got banned from the other 6 I was placed in. Do you think that Mohawk makes you look badass?"

"The ladies dig it." Duncan laughed. "So, I'm sure you heard of me? I started the most epic food fight last year. People are still talking about it."

"I heard the idiots say that you used to be the toughest one in the joint." Mal smirked and jumped off his bed and on the floor next to Duncan. "I told them I was the toughest and then I showed them. News flash, since you've been gone I've taken over."

"You've got to be kidding me." Duncan laughed. "No offense but you're in a plain blue shirt. You look like someone I could beat up in 2 seconds."

"That's where I always have the upper hand." Mal laughed. "You're old news and I've been running this place for awhile now and that's not about to change."

Mal grabbed Duncan by his shirt and threw him onto the bed and pulled down his pants until they were hanging from his ankles, dangling from the bed.

"What the fuck?!" Duncan yelled. "Get off me!"

"No way." Mal laughed. "I'm going to ride you and give you the best sex of your life. You look like a girl with your hair and you wear eyeliner so I've decided that I'm going to make you my bitch."

"No fucking way!" Duncan attempted to get up but Mal jumped on top of him and sunk his knees into Duncan's back.

Mal undid his pants until they dropped to his knees and quickly inserted his hard penis into Duncan's ass hole causing Duncan to let out a grunt of discomfort and that only made Mal get harder and laugh at Duncan's pain. Mal placed his hands on Duncan's shoulders and dug his nails into his skin as hard as he could. Duncan tried to get him off of him but Mal was just too strong for him as much as Duncan hated to admit that.

Each thrust was harder and harder. Duncan wanted to cry right now, but he knew better. You don't cry in Juvie or you would never live it down. Duncan just wanted it to end already. His ass felt like it was on fire.

"Well, Well. Looks like my little lady here is an ass virgin." Mal laughed. "Poor baby, you'll get used to it. Your poor little tight ass hole is bleeding. Looks to me like someone won't be moving out of his bed tomorrow morning."

"Shut the fuck up!" Duncan yelled at him and found himself letting a moan escape from his mouth.

"What's that I hear? Does my little sweetie like this?" Mal forced himself in as hard as he could. He started to pant. "I'm getting bored of this sweetie. How about we try something else?"

"No!" Duncan pulled out from his pocket a knife that he carved from stone as Mal pulled himself out of Duncan and flipped him over. "Seriously, you're fucked up and I'm a guy and I'm not going to be your bitch!"

"Ha." Mal pulled out an actual knife from his pocket. "I guess I'm just better at hiding things from the guards."

Mal took his knife and smacked it against Duncan's and Duncan's make shift knife was flimsy and broke within two hits. Mal laughed and Duncan tried to get up but his ass was way too sore for him to even walk on it. Mal climbed on Duncan who tried to punch him in an attempt to get his knife from him.

"That the best you got?" Mal pinned Duncan's arms so he couldn't move. "Even if you could hit me sweetie, how are you going to get up and get away? You're mine and I'm going to take care of you. I'll fuck your brains out until you're so numb you won't feel anything. For now I'm going to stick my dick in your mouth and you're going to suck it like a lollipop and if you refuse, I'll slit your throat."

By now Duncan was panting and couldn't move if he wanted to. He was even having a hard time breathing and Mal had a better knife then he did and that knife was now right by his throat. What would everyone think of him? He didn't care at this point, he was pretty sure Mal was serious about killing him.

"I hate you." Duncan panted as he opened his mouth and Mal slid it in nice and slowly, it was like he was teasing Duncan by taking so long. Once Mal slid it in, he started running his fingers through Duncan's Mohawk.

"Sweetie, I want you to take your tongue and lick it slowly up and down." Mal commanded him. "No biting either. If you bite, you'll be punished..."

Duncan did as instructed. He closed his eyes and listened to Mal moan as he took his tongue and slowly stroked it up and down Mal's dick. He never did this before but he assumed Mal had just based on his actions. He was convinced this guy nuts.

"Sweetie, I'm going to cum and I want you to swallow it." Mal stroked Duncan's cheek. "It'll be nice and warm and you'll love it."

Duncan went to protest but before he could do anything Mal shot a load right into his mouth and then held his mouth shut until he swallowed. Duncan couldn't figure out how this guy could be so strong. Guys like this shouldn't be able to hold down a guy like Duncan **AT ALL**.

Finally Mal removed his dick from Duncan's mouth and smirked at him. Duncan just wanted to barf and get the taste out of his mouth. Mal just stood there as Duncan laid on the bed panting.

"Did you like that?" Mal laughed. "That's my new guy welcome to you."

"I wasn't even new!" Duncan coughed. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Sweetie, you can barely move" Mal laughed. "I fucked you and I'm calling all the shots. As I said before you're my girlfriend. With your make-up on you look pretty I'll give you that. Just remember who's in charge around here. You should take a nap and try not to walk that much. I'll be good for another round in about an hour or two."

"Hey Randy!" Mal yelled to the guard. "I want out! I want to go lift some weights while my bitch sleeps."

"You got it." Randy the guard left him out and escorted him to the gym leaving Duncan alone in the room since he had gotten there. Duncan was petrified and pulled the blankets on himself and laid in his bed and started to shake.

"I need to clean up my act and get the hell out of here." Duncan whispered to himself as he laid in his bed and replayed the events that happened in his head over and over.

* * *

**There we go. It's one sided Malcan! I'm actually quite proud of this. For once Duncan's tough guy act isn't going to help him. Mal is kinda fun to actually write. I assume Mal would be short for Malcolm. Anyway, someone mentioned on the forum here or tumblr that they wanted to see a fic about Mal and Duncan meeting in Juvie and why Duncan thinks he's bad news and stays away from him. **


End file.
